Pocketful of Sunshine
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let go of things to find your pocketful of sunshine,but it would be easyer if Danny knew what it meant first.


Ok, hn first of all hey there….I don't really know what to say, I just- I mean I'm tackling H50…or something like that, I'm kind of nervous but I couldn't help it I just looove the pairing, their just so cute XD

Remember that I don't own any of the characters ( I wish I did, believe me I did =P) so I hope you guys enjoy!

**Pocketful of Sunshine**

It was still early in the morning when the sun started to rise and manage to slide through the gaps in the curtains it was calming and warming by their feet but it only took five minutes to start to annoy the shit out of Danny, it's like the freaking sun was trying to blind him whit his eyes closed. He shifted under the sheet but only arranged himself better to have it shining straight on his face, he shifted again but this time he felt movement behind him and stopped, he carefully turned his head, six months and Steve's sleeping face still created happy butterflies in his abdomen up to his chest, damn it he hadn't just fell in love he dove head first for the man spooning him, he absently rubbed Steve's arm circling his waist before slipping out of the warm embrace. Damn he was in love.

Danny got out of bed quietly and dismissed his clothes sloppily thrown on top of a chair going for the white dress shirt neatly folded, it was one of the few dress shirts Steve owned but one of the many he liked to use on top of his clearly unprofessional t-shirts and cargo pants, he let himself drown on the cinnamon scent of it as he pulled it on, he turned around to check if Steve was still asleep and couldn't fight the curl that managed to find its way to his lips, the whole room was bathed in sunshine except for the side of the bed that was occupied by one big Steve J. McGarrett.

"Jesus McGarrett even the freaking sun loves you enough not to wake you." Danny left the room in mock exasperation missing the goofy smirk that played on his lover's lips.

A small breeze brushed Danny's face as he walked out into the lanai the sun rays bathing him from head to toe, he walked further down letting his feet sink in the thin humid sand his initial plan of bitching at the sun for waking him lost with the landscape, the deep blue of the ocean under the morning sky, he exhaled, the simplicity of happiness.

Huh six months and this pineapple hell hole had become home, that was something that never failed to amaze Danny, he had missed the millisecond when his life took a change, he hadn't noticed when the 365 days of summer stopped getting on his nerves and the pineapple pizzas ceased to be an abomination, it was all too fast to rant about it.

He had came after Rachel disregarding her romance with that bastard Stan, hoping that he could have his family back even if it meant living under the inferno that was Hawaii but tough luck, he only managed to push her away and his new job at HQ didn't help one bit, it was more dangerous that the last even when the job was just going to the coffee shop. His SUPER SEAL of a boss seemed to get to his every nerve and after every mission he was only thankful that he could see his little Gracie every weekend or so. In between car chases, undercover, drug dealers and a shot in the knee Daniel failed to notice the smile that crept to his face day by day, failed to notice that after a drive in the passenger seat of his Camaro the stress wrinkles from his divorce seemed to lessen, that bastard Stan became step-Stan and failed miserably to notice when the Rachel he loved became his ex-wife and crazy super Seal McGarrett became Steve.

Steve, was the answer for all the signals he had missed, one look and he had forgotten that he hated the Hawaiian sun, a discussion whit the man actually made him feel better, that goofy grin of his made Danny want to smile, think that life wasn't so bad, that he should be grateful to have Grace on the weekends than not having her at all, who knew that a real life G.I Joe could do such things.

Danny hugged himself as a stronger breeze brushed his naked legs and made him shiver all over, the sun, when thinking of it Steve was annoying just like the sun, he woke Danny up every morning with lingering touches that warmed his skin and when he didn't want to wake up Steve became childishly annoying kissing every inch of skin he could find until Danny finally got up ready to bitch about it, and then their eyes met and he just forgot.

Danny became Steve's Danno in a blink of an eye and it took a kiss to notice that all he was holding before were external expectations, all pride, all fear of embarrassment and failure and that all he had to do was let go.

Suddenly a familiar pair of arms braced around Danny's waist.

"Morning." Danny could feel the goofy grin over the kiss placed on his neck, he leaned closer on the hard naked chest and looked ahead.

"Morning Danno. What are you doing?" Danny smiled a familiar happiness flowing inside him as he answered childishly.

"Nothing."

"Oh really…" Steve made sure is voice lingered as his hand traveled up and down Danny's thigh making sure it went way past the shirt and under, but it didn't meant to be arousing, just loving.

Danny turned in Steve's arms to look at him and hooked his arms around the other man's neck, their gazes met and they smiled and once again Danny thought it was all this man's fault, he kissed him softly, tenderly and when their lips parted he didn't have to look at Steve to know that he had one of those goofy smiles of his, the ones that screamed I'm in love to the world and that Danny hated to admit that he adored to see.

"You know, yesterday Grace asked me what was a pocketful of sunshine." Danny said between kisses.

"And what did you answer?" Steve's hands made circles in the small of Danny's back over the shirt.

"Well, I didn't know what to say." At that Steve let a joyful laugh that Danny appreciated most of the time but now only earned the other man a slap in the chest "What should I have said then Mr. Super Seal?"

"Well.." Steve pressed their bodies closer not that Danny liked that of course "first of all a pocketful of sunshine is a metaphor."

"For your information Steven, I knew that." Steve let a chuckle and proceeded.

"A pocket full of sunshine represents a life full of happiness Danno." Steve kissed Danny's forehead lovingly "You know like how you just have to let go of things and just get away sometimes to just enjoy life. The pocket is life and the sunshine is happiness."

And then it hit Danno, Steven J. McGarrett had given him a pocketful of sunshine, it was this freakishly tall man's fault that he hadn't notice the millisecond his life changed, that instead of chasing Rachel to have his family back he started building one with Steve slowly but steadily if the photo of them with Grace in their nightstand was any indication of it.

"I love you Steve McGarrett." At that Steve looked into Danny's eyes hoping that his eyes conveyed all the love he felt for the men in front of him, and if they didn't his words never failed him.

"And I love you Danno Williams"

Danny stroked Steve's cheek with his thumb brushing his lower lip tenderly and in the tip of his toes pressed a kiss in his lips.

These were the better days that Danny never thought he would have in the place he now called home.

Out there they stud and something caught Steve's gaze, the way the sun shone brightly behind Danno gave him an almost angelic look.

'_You are my sunshine Daniel Williams'_ that was the reason why Steve knew what a pocket full of sunshine was, since the day he met Danno.

"I hate to spoil your fun McGarrett but we have to go to work." Steve looked at his watch, 07:30.

"We still have half an hour Danno" Steve placed small kisses on Danny's neck "I know a lot we could do in an hour." His hands came up sneakily un and under the dress shirt and cupped Danny's bare ass and they were pressed flush against each other, the next time their lips met it was more lavishing, wild, full of need and passion.

"28 minutes now." Danny moaned into Steve's lips and the out of the blue he was being lifted from the sand his legs going around Steve's waist out of reflex, his arms around his lover's neck holding them closer if possible.

'_I got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love that I know that is all mine.'_ Danny hummed in his head as Steve carried him inside _'And I know I'll be alright.'_

**The End**

Soooooo what did you think? Reviews are welcome, appreciated and very much loved also =P


End file.
